The Key of Convexity
by Her0ofWinds
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy wake up from their deep sleep to find themselves in a new world - the dragon realms. They find out about a new evil and set out with Spyro and Cynder to stop Organisation XIII and Malefor from opening Kingdom Hearts. To do so will require the legendary blade, 'The Key of Convexity'. SpyroXCynder SoraXOC (or is it really who he thinks it is)
1. A New World

**Note: Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll look over it when I can.**

**Elemental of Power 254**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Spyro the Dragon **_**at all**_**.**

Chapter 1

The seal on the sleeping spell broke. Sora woke up from his slumber and stretched his arms from not using them in ages.

"That was weird. All of a sudden, I feel sleepy," Sora yawned

Sora summoned his keyblade to make sure it was still there. It was. He made it disappear and he looked at himself to see if he was missing anything. What he saw made him jump.

"Whoa! What happened? M-my-my clothes!"

(Play 'Sora' on youtube for max effect for this part. Extended best way to go)

Sora's clothes had changed when he woke up. Instead of his red pants, red shirt, yellow shoes and blue hoodie, he had black pants, black shirt, black shoes and black hoddie with a few spots of red, blue and yellow now and again.

"This is weird. Hmm. Anyway, I wonder where Donald and Goofy are."

"Sora," quacked Donald, "We're right here."

"Oh, right. Didn't see you there," Sora said rubbing his head.

"Wow Sora. Your clothes are different," Goofy noticed

Sora looked at himself again and put his hands behind his head like he was relaxing.

"Well I wonder where we are," Goofy asked, "I can't remember a thing."

Sora thought for a moment.

"Weeeeeell, we probably **should** find out where we are," Sora suggested, "Hey. Do you guys know if we were sleeping or something, cause I feel sleepy."

Donald and Goofy shook their heads to Sora's question. Sora yawned again. (Stop playing here) They observed their surroundings. They seemed to be in a dark cave. It was a size that could fit ninety heartless and still have room for fighting. They tried to find any means of a way out, looking for any passages. What they somehow overlooked was the entrance to the cave was in front of them.

"_Ha, how'd we miss that_," Sora thought.

The trio exited the cave to find a large grassy area before them. A lush forest bordered they wide area making them vulnerable to anything. They were cautious of their surroundings, making sure that there were no heartless or any other enemies around. When they decided that it was safe, Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the nearby forest looking for a village or any population of friendly creatures. After walking for an hour, Donald, the skilled mage, spotted a village.

"Sora, Goofy," said Donald excited, "there's a village over there."

Donald pointed out into the distance and Sora and Goofy just saw a village on the horizon.

"Great," Sora said, "We can find out where we are."

Just then, Sora's stomach growled, followed by Goofy's, then Donald's.

"Boy am I hungry. We should probably get some food while we're there," suggested Goofy.

"Yeah," replied Donald and Sora.

The trio set course for the village they saw before them. Sora looked right and caught a glimpse of a large structure in the distance. Sora wondered what it was. They arrived at the village gates feeling really tired after a two and a half kilometre walk.

"Welcome to Warfang," Goofy read above the gate, "Odd name for a village, but at least we have an idea of where we are."

"Yeah, but which world are we in," asked Sora.

They decided to investigate. They went through the gate and got a biiiiiiiig surprise to what they saw. Roaming through the streets of Warfang were dragons, cheetahs and moles.

"This is defiantly not where we've been before," said Sora.

Sora, Donald and Goofy started to wander through the streets looking around for anyplace that looked like a leader's house. Everyone they passed, be it mole, dragon or cheetah, gave the three of them a stare with a bit of shock in it or a small gasp.

"Gwarsh, I think no one's seen anyone like us before," said Goofy.

They continued wandering until they saw a grand house. It was made of wood and was painted a white colour. It had brown painted timber lining the edges and giving it style. Other than that, it had boring look to it. They took it that was the leader's house. Donald was about to turn the knob, but Goofy thought it was a better idea to knock first. Donald sighed. Sora knocked on the door and almost instantly it opened. The figure before them was a mid-sized cheetah with golden coloured fur with black spots. He had white under his chin and on his paws. He wore a brown leather tunic with a light-brown cape and a brooch with the sign of Yin and Yang to hold the cape together. He had a composite bow and a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Who are you," the cheetah asked with a grunt.

"I'm Sora, this is Donald and this is Goofy," Sora introduced, "Are you the leader of this village?"

"I prefer 'chief', but yes, I am."

"We wish to ask a few questions. May we come in," Sora asked.

The cheetah grunted and gestured them to follow him inside. The four walked down a corridor lined with trophies and heads of creatures hanging on the wall. They came to a room with eight wooden chairs and a wooden table. Sora assumed that this was a meeting room of some sort. The cheetah sat at one end of the table and Sora, Donald and Goofy sat on the sides next to him.

"What do you wish to ask me," inquired the chief.

"We wish to know where we are," replied Sora.

"Hmph. As if you didn't know, but then again, you three are new creatures to me. You are in the city of Warfang."

"_City? What's a city_," thought Sora.

"Yeah, but where is Warfang," Donald asked.

Sora got sick of not knowing exactly.

"Warfang is in the realm that dragons roam," the chief replied.

Just then Sora snapped.

"WHERE AM I," yelled Sora. "I WANT A STRAIGHT ANSWER. WHAT WORLD IS THIS?"

"Alright, alright, keep it down. You're in the Dragon Realms."

"Thank you!"

"Geez," said the chief looking at Sora.

"Who are you may I ask," asked Goofy.

"Me. I am called Hunter, the chief of this city. Also known as Hunter of Avalar which is the realm you are in. It's a section of the Dragon Realms."

Sora had one last question itching on his mind.

"What is that structure to the east of Warring," asked Sora.

"That building is the Dragon Temple; home of the dragon guardians and the legendary Spyro and Cynder," replied Hunter.

Sora, Donald and Goofy exchanged confused looks.

"Who's Spyro and Cynder," asked Donald.

Hunter looked at Donald, then the ground and sighed, then he looked back up at Donald.

"Spyro and Cynder are the heroes of the Dragon Realms. They destroyed the evil that was roaming the Dragon Realms," replied Hunter.

"Speakin' of evil; we've vanquished evil too you know," said Goofy.

"I doubt it. I'm sure Spyro and Cynder have done more than you three could possibly do. You don't even have weapons or any means of defence," said Hunter crossing his arms.

Sora gave Hunter a short stare, and then summoned his keyblade.

"Pfft. Try us."


	2. Battle

**A/N: There will be a looooooooong paragraph. Sorry. Also, there will be a note in the story. Take it into account.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KH of Spyro.**

Chapter 2

"Bring it on."

Hunter pulled out his bow and readied himself. Donald and Goofy drew their weapons.

(For max effect, listen to 'Sinister Sundown' on YouTube. This is optional, but recommended. Extended may be the way to go. Enjoy)

The battle was on. Hunter released his arrow directly at Sora. Sora span his blade in a circle in front of him and deflected it. Donald summoned a blizzard ball and hurled it towards Hunter. Hunter used his cat-like reflexes and rolled out of the way. Sora ran at Hunter preparing to engage in combat. Sora needed full concentration for his attack. Hunter shot an arrow at Sora, but Goofy threw his shield at the arrow making it bounce off it. Sora unleashed his charge at Hunter and managed to score a hit. Hunter flew backwards hitting the wall behind the table, knocking down trophies from the nearby mantelpiece.

Hunter recovered and flung himself at Goofy. He managed to smash Goofy on the head with his bow, knocking Goofy out. He turned his attention to Donald. He notched an arrow and launched it at Donald. Donald summoned a sphere of light to shield himself and was just about to counter-attack when he got shot in the left wing with an arrow.

It was just Hunter and Sora. Hunter drew a long knife and charged at Sora. Thinking quickly, Sora guarded himself with the keyblade locking blades with Hunter. Now it was the struggle. The two of them battled it out not landing any hits. Hunter punched Sora and set him backwards. Sora areal recovered and countered knocking Hunter to the ground. Donald and Goofy recovered using a potion and helped Sora finish the fight. Together, they combined attacks to knock Hunter out cold.

The battle was over.

(Stop playing here)

Hunter woke up on the floor to find Sora, Donald and Goofy standing round him.

"Well I've experienced it. You guys are almost as good as Spyro and Cynder. How'd you do that," asked Hunter sitting up and in his chair.

"Three things," replied Sora, "Awesome skills."

Sora showed off some cool moves with his keyblade. Hunter nodded

"Combat strategy," said Donald using magic to create a bubble showing his tactics in combat.

"And working together," said Goofy patting Sora and Donald's backs.

"Well, that's something I have **not** got," remarked Hunter, "You guys must have serious advantages."

"Well my advantage is being human which allows me to use the keyblade effectively," stated Sora checking his hands.

"Keyblade?"

"The keyblade is the blade I fought you with. It allows me to destroy heartless and unlock any lock. I'll tell you our tale."

Sora told Hunter the adventures they'd been through, giving full detail including the heartless and the strange hooded people.

"Whoa, you guys sure have been through a lot," said Hunter, "You have got to teach me and the other cheetahs warriors how to fight like that. If we mastered moves like that, we could defend against anything; even the Dark Master's armies."

"Who's the 'Dark Master'," asked Goofy.

"The Dark Master was an evil purple dragon whose mind became twisted by the dark elements," started Hunter, "None know the entire reason, but some believe it was because he was exposed to the deadly power of Convexity."

"I won't even ask what 'Convexity' is," whispered Sora.

"We lost so many lives in the war with the Dark Master."

Hunter sniffed remembering the war and all of his friends and family that were killed.

"Listen, if you want to know more about the Dark Master, then you should go to the Dragon Temple," suggested Hunter "There you should find Spyro, Cynder and the Guardians of the elements. Speak with them."

"Gotcha," nodded Sora.

"Sora, we should go," said Donald looking out the window. "There's about two more hours of sunlight, so, with the temple about two point seven five kilometres away, we have…"

Donald thought for a moment.

"Exactly five minutes to spare if we leave now."

"Okay Donald," said Sora, "We'll leave."

"How'd you do that Donald," Hunter asked.

"Donald is a mage and excellent mathematician," explained Goofy, "He can solve any problem with his eyes closed. He doesn't even need to use them because he can see with magic. Magic and Maths are the best things that ever happened to Donald."

"Well that's not completely true," put in Donald crossing his wings, "Anyway, back to going."

"Oh, right," said Sora hitting his forehead, "Thanks for letting us in here and letting us find out more about this place. More importantly, thanks for not trying to kill us."

"Ahhh, it was nothin'," said Hunter rubbing his neck, "Come back soon and maybe train my troops."

"Defiantly Hunter, you can count on us," said Goofy.

"Goodbye," they all said at once.

"Goodbye," said Hunter.

Sora, Donald and Goofy went down the hallway and went out the door, starting to head for the gate.

**A/N: Sorry my writing isn't very detailed. But as my profile says, I'm in my early teens, so I'm not good at writing. Review my story. Tell me what you think. PM me if you didn't like the music interaction. This is the first chapter I've done with it.**


	3. The Dragon Temple

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait. My computer screen cracked so I had to get it fixed and I had **_**lots**_** of work to do. Anyway, enjoy. Read & review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 3

Sora, Donald and Goofy started to walk to the gates of the city of Warfang. On the way there, they noticed that the inhabitants of Warfang no longer stared or gasped at them. Instead, they greeted them with a friendly 'hello' or waved at them as they passed by.

"I suppose Hunter spread the word about us," stated Donald.

The three of them arrived at the gate and stopped to sit down for a bit. When all their energy was restored, Sora, Donald and Goofy started to walk to the Dragon Temple. The trio came across a dark and sinister forest.

"(Gulp) Okay guys, you ready to head through the dark and creepy forest," asked Sora.

The other two nodded and they started walking through the forest. After much walking through the forest (with no danger in it), they came to the doors to the Dragon Temple. The sun had started to sink below the horizon leaving a red sky behind it signifying the end of the light and the start of the darkness. Donald banged on the large doors of the temple. The doors opened and a large green dragon appeared around the door and looked down at them. He had a light brown underbelly and the same coloured horns which curved back. He had a large rocky mace-like tail.

"Hmm? Who are you?" asked the dragon.

Sora gulped before answering.

"I'm Sora, this is Donald and this is Goofy," answered Sora gesturing Donald and Goofy as he did, "We woke up this morning to find ourselves in this world. We visited the city of Warfang and spoke with the chief: Hunter."

"He told us to find the Guardians of the Dragon Temple so we could find more about the one you call 'The Dark Master'," added Donald.

"What makes you think that you could just knock on the door and think that you can come speak with the Guardians?" asked the dragon with a grunt.

"We come with other business too," replied Sora, "We must know why we are here. We sort of hoped the Guardians would know about this."

"You are creatures that are new to me and I don't know whether you are friend or foe."

"Oh, believe us; we're not foes," put in Goofy.

The dragon thought for a moment before making his statement.

"I shall trust you, however, any sign of hostility to any of us here, I shall cover my claws in your blood. Are we clear?"

They all nodded before the dragon waved them in. They walked down a corridor with torches and statues on the sides. They came to a round door with a yellow glowing light in the middle signifying it was unlocked. The door opened to reveal a room with a small green pool of water in the centre of the room. Around the pool were four other dragons: one had yellow scales, a grey underbelly, grey horns and a blade on the end of his tail that had a split at the end. Another had light blue scales, a darker blue underbelly, light blue horns and an icicle-looking tail. Another had black scales, a light red underbelly, four grey horns and an arrowhead looking blade on her tail. The last dragon had purple scales, a yellow underbelly, yellow horns and a spearhead looking tail blade. As the door closed, all they eye in the room gazed upon them.

"Ah, Terrador, you're back," the blue dragon said, "Who was that?"

"These three creatures where at the door," replied Terrador, "They wish to speak with us Cyril."

"Us," asked Sora, "You mean that you are also a Guardian?"

Terrador nodded. Sora muttered something to himself.

"Terrador, why did you let them in," asked the yellow dragon at a fast speed.

"I let them in because they swore friendship Volteer."

"What is their business," asked Cyril.

"We have come here to find out more about the Dark Master," replied Goofy.

"We also want to know why we ended here," added Donald.

"The Dark Master," exclaimed the black dragon. She growled.

"Who is the Dark Master," asked Sora.

"You shall know all in due time," replied Terrador, "but for now, we should introduce ourselves and deal with important business. I'm Terrador, Guardian of Earth."

"I'm Cyril, Guardian of Ice," said Cyril.

"Hello, I'm Volteer, Guardian of Electricity," said the very motor mouthed Volteer.

"I'm Cynder. I helped Spyro save the world," said Cynder looking at Spyro.

"And I'm Spyro, the legendary purple dragon. I saved the Earth with the help of Cynder," said Spyro gesturing Cynder with his paw.

"I'm Sora," said Sora waving at everyone shyly.

"I'm Donald," said Donald.

"I'm Goofy," said Goofy bowing.

"Good know that we all know each other we can sort out sleeping arrangements," said Terrador, "You must be tired from your journey so protocol requires that you must rest here for the night."

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks Terrador," said Goofy.

"Three spare rooms reside down the dormitory corridor. Spyro and Cynder shall show you," said Volteer

Sora, Donald and Goofy started to follow Spyro and Cynder down the corridors. They passed through many doors and saw any different rooms. When they came to the dormitory corridor, Spyro and Cynder showed the trio their rooms. They were right next to each other near the far end of the corridor. The three stood outside their allotted doors and turned the handle.

"There will be dinner provided at seven O'clock. We will come and get you five minutes before," mentioned Cynder before they went in, "Rest in the meantime."

And with that, Spyro and Cynder walked away. The three went into their rooms and started to take in the surroundings. All of the rooms were the same. They were average with a window, a bed, a desk and a bookshelf lined with books. The people living in the room added different things to make it homier for them.

By the time it was dinner, Sora, Donald and Goofy had made their room more like them. Spyro and Cynder knocked on the doors and lead the trio to the dining hall. They were all served raw deer, even Donald, and they looked down at it.

"Go on," said Spyro, "give it a try. It's quite juicy."

They all took a bite and to their surprise, the deer was nice. It had tenderness to it and a slight sweetness.

"Wow, this is good. And I'm a duck."

"This is delicious, the greatest thing I've tasted," said Sora happily.

"Of everything I've eaten, this one is the best," said Goofy ripping out more deer.

Spyro and Cynder smiled at each other. When dinner was over Sora, Donald and Goofy decided to call it a day and turn in for the night. They went to their rooms and climbed into their beds. They all fell asleep almost instantly and started to dream.

**A/N: Just so you know, I haven't played Dawn of the Dragon yet, so please don't spoil anything for me in the comments by adding give aways. PM me for things you want me to check or consider things.**


	4. A New Problem

**A/N: Really sorry for the long wait. A lot of personal stuff was going on and of course; Christmas. It also took a long time to write, but please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 4

Sora woke with a start from the Sun shining through his window. He groaned and sat up stretching. He looked around and remembered the events of yesterday. He stood up and walked to the window opening it up. The morning air breezed through the window and filled Sora's lungs. He yawned.

Sora walked out of his room, shut the door and walked over to Goofy's room. Sora knocked on the door three times. He could hear a banging noise inside the room and assumed he just woke Goofy. Goofy opened his door looking tired.

"Gawrsh Sora, do ya think next time don't knock so loudly. You made me fall out of bed," said Goofy rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry Goofy," replied Sora sheepishly, "I didn't think that you'd fall out of bed."

Goofy shook his head and walked out shutting the door. They walked to Donald's room and Goofy knocked on the door. Donald's head appeared around the door.

"Hey guys. Sleep well," asked Donald yawning.

"Yup," replied Sora and Goofy nodding.

"Why don't we go to the dining hall and get some breakfast," suggested Donald.

Goofy and Sora nodded and made their way to the dining hall passing by many other dragons of different ability and colour. One dragon caught Sora's attention as he was passing it. It was a dragoness to be precise. She had bright indigo scales covering every inch of her body with a magenta underbelly. She had two dark blue horns on her poking out on her head similar to Cynder's and a silver tail blade also like Cynder's. Before Sora could notice anything else, she was out of sight. Sora shook his head and resumed his walking with concentration.

The trio arrived at the dining hall to find Spyro and Cynder sitting at a close corner table munching on some sheep… or at least what looked like sheep. Sora, Donald and Goofy sat at the table with them.

"Hey guys," said Spyro, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," they all replied.

"Well you must be hungry, I'll show you to the serving counter," said Cynder finishing her meal.

"Thanks Cynder," said Goofy.

She smiled and walked over to a counter that was straight across from the entrance door and Sora, Donald and Goofy followed. Beside the counter was a door that leads to the kitchen where the chefs and cooks prepared all the food. There was a mole that was serving the food at the counter placing large portions of sheep-like meat on white dinner sized plates for the dragons. The moles got entirely different food. The moles got bowls of fruit salad instead.

"Why the hell do the moles eat fruit salad for **breakfast**," thought Sora.

He shrugged off the thought and walked up to the counter to get food with Goofy and Donald following behind while Cynder walked off to join Spyro who was exiting the hall. The mole looked at the trio in confusion for a few seconds before shrugging it off. He gave them all a decent portion of meat and some cutlery to eat with. Sora, Donald and Goofy walked over to the table Spyro and Cynder were and sat down.

"I don't know what this is, but at least we have cutlery to eat with," said Goofy picking up his knife and fork.

"Yeah," said Donald taking a bite, "It's a lot easier with the knife and fork."

"What is this anyway," asked Sora swallowing a mouthful, "It tastes like beef, but it doesn't look like any kind of cow meat I've ever seen."

The three of them finished their breakfast and walked out of the dining hall and headed to the room with the green pool that Terrador, Volteer and Cyril would be in. They had trouble navigating their way around the temple, but eventually found the right room. They found Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Spyro and Cynder talking about something around the pool. As the door closed, all attention was turned to them.

"Ah. Sora, Donald, Goofy; good that you're here," said Cyril, "I'm afraid we face with a bit of a problem. Thirteen mysterious black-cloaked men have been sighted near Warfang heading towards the 'Floating Isle's', located above the large volcano that spews magma not too far from Warfang. We assume they are heading to the centre of the world to revive Malefor, or the Dark Master as you know him. Many citizens have seen them pass through the city. We need you to talk to the people of Warfang to get further descriptions of these men."

"Sure Cyril. We'll go now… but when will you tell us about the Dark Master or 'Malefor'," asked Donald using finger notions.

"When the time is right Donald," replied Cyril, "Spyro and Cynder will go with you."

Spyro and Cynder nodded and walked up to Sora, Donald and Goofy. The five of them went out the doors and started walking to the entrance. They noticed a number of dragons and moles moving large boxes and furniture.

"What's with all the boxes and moving furniture," asked Sora.

"We're packing up the temple," explained Cynder, "You see; there are two temples in the Dragon Realms: one is this forest temple and the other is in Warfang. There is a lot more space in the temple in Warfang and in cases of attacks; it's just a matter of minutes before we come to help. It's quite convenient."

Before they went through the great doors of the forest temple a voice was heard shouting at the other end of the corridor.

"Spyrooooo," the voice shouted, "Waaaiiiiiiiit."

A small glowing object was flying towards the group. As it got closer, it revealed to be a dragonfly.

"Sparx," exclaimed Spyro, "Where've ya been?"

"I've been looking all over for you since sunrise ya big dummy," replied Sparks.

Spyro glanced at Sora, Donald and Goofy who had confused expressions.

"Sparxs is my foster brother," Spyro explained, "I grew up with him and had to put up with him on my adventures."

"Wait; 'put up with me'!"

"Ignore him," said Cynder rolling her eyes.

"Who are these three weirdoes'," asked Sparx flying over to Goofy's face.

"Those 'weirdoes' are Sora, Donald and Goofy," explained Spyro using finger notions in his voice, "They are helping us find out about thirteen mysterious med cloaked in black. They came to the temple yesterday and it turns out they don't know why they are here. It's like… they aren't from this world."

Spyro looked at the trio thinking over his last few words.

"_It might be possible_," he thought.

"We should go to Warfang now," suggested Cynder, "Its best we speak to as many citizens as we can before nightfall. I also want to fit lunch in."

"Sounds good," they all agreed.

The six of them left the temple headed for Warfang. Spyro and Cynder flew, while Sora, Donald and Goofy walked. No words were said on the way over, but Cynder was thinking about those three little words that she said to Spyro when he saved the world.

"_I hope he didn't hear me say it_," thought Cynder, "_But… I really want him to know how I actually feel about him_."

She shook her head and continued on gliding. Sora glanced up and saw Cynder deep in thought before shaking her head. He thought something was up.

**A/N: What do ya think? Will Sora find out what is up with Cynder? And who is that dragoness, I don't know. Literally. I need help with a name for her. Try something that really goes with her appearance. PM me for any ideas. Sorry for any mistakes. I check later.**


	5. The Past

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed holidays. Guess what I got… writer's block. Haha (Not funny). Anyways, hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 5

Spyro, Cynder, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived at Warfang at the stroke of midday. A grand clock tolled twelve times. Spyro and Cynder landed before the grand gates with Sora, Donald and Goofy coming up close behind.

"Alright, we're here and just at midday," said Spyro " We have approximately six hours before we have to go back, so let's gather as much information as possible."

They started walking through the streets. Many of the inhabitants of Warfang greeted them with a friendly smile or a short "hello". They spoke to anyone they thought had any information whatsoever asking them about anything they knew about the black-hooded men. Many of the moles and cheetahs told them that they were referring themselves as 'Organization XIII', but some told them that they were planning to take over the world. The dragons told them that one of the men wielded a large key. This brought surprise to Sora, but he didn't dwell on it.

"They're going to take over the world," exclaimed Cynder, "How are they going to do that?"

They all thought for a moment trying to think of a likely explanation. The answer hit Goofy

"Malefor," he said plainly.

"WHAT," everyone practically screamed.

"Malefor is what the Organization is going to use to take over the world," Goofy explained, "Don't you remember Cyril saying Organization XIII is going to the floating isles where Malefor's remains are. He said that they're probably going to revive him so-"

"Malefor coming back will surely result in the destruction of the world as we know it," said Spyro cutting off Goofy's sentence, "but the real question is how they're going to control Malefor. If they revived him then he'll surely go on a rampage and kill everyone and everything."

"Y'know; if we went back to the temple and asked the guardians for the story, I'm sure I could produce a hypothesis," suggested Donald to Sora and Goofy.

"Yeah and then we could ask them why we got here," added Sora.

"Alright, we'll tell that to Spyro and Cynder," said Donald.

"Hey. Spyro, Cynder. Donald just thought of something _really_ helpful," said Goofy emphasizing 'really', "If we went back to the temple, told the guardians the information we gathered and asked them for the story of the Dark Master, he might be able to produce an answer as to how the Organization might control Malefor."

"Donald that's brilliant," exclaimed Spyro.

"I know. I do my best."

"Well, let's go then. The sooner we get this over with, the better. I'm still tired from the last battle," said Spyro.

"What battle," asked Sora inquisitively.

"I'll tell you _our_ story," replied Spyro gesturing Cynder with his paw.

And so the story began, right from the start when Spyro and Sparx were messing about in the swamp and how they found Ignitus, the fire guardian. The details of rescuing Cyril, Volteer and Terrador from Cynder's evil form were included and all the way till Spyro and Cynder delivered that last Convexity blast.

"Wait, hang on," started Sora, "You said _Cynder_; as in this Cynder?"

"Yes. The very same Cynder."

Flashbacks of Cynder's dark, evil past pushed into her mind. She started to get sad and sobbed a little. Spyro put a comforting wing around her.

"You said that she was formed as an adult right," asked Donald.

"Yes," replied Spyro simply.

He knew Cynder was feeling distressed about the situation due to the constant little sobs she gave. Sora, Donald and Goofy gave a sympathetic look at Cynder. They looked at each other and nodded

"Cynder," Sora started slowly, "we don't think that it was your fault that you did all those things."

Cynder stopped sobbing and looked at the trio confused.

"You mean… you… _don't_… think I'm evil," she asked emphasising don't.

"Not at all," replied Goofy, "Spyro said that you were controlled by the Dark master. You were just his puppet; possessed by his evil. And that's something we can understand."

"Thank you guys," Cynder thanked, "This actually means a lot to me."

The Sora, Donald and Goofy each individually receive a hug of thanks from Cynder and they each individually blushed a little and gave a nervous laugh. Spyro coughed to signify that he was still there.

"Now back to the matter at hand," he reminded them, "We were leaving for the temple, right?"

"Oh yeah, back to the important thing," said Goofy with his brain remembering what was previously planned.

Donald looked at the sky and checked the time. It was nearing six. Which meant they would have to move as far as possible until the light was too low, then camp the night.

"Guys, we have not much time before the sun sets so let's go as far as possible and camp the night in the forest," suggested Donald.

They all looked at the sky. He was right. It was almost night-time and they had a bit of ground to cover to get back to the temple. The best thing to do was to get as close to the temple as they could and then rest for the night. A number of stomachs rumbled. They remembered that they hadn't eaten since breakfast and needed to eat more food.

"We can't afford to lose any more time," said Spyro, "We have to go without eating for a while."

Cynder groaned at Spyro's comment. They left regardless weather they were hungry or not and tried to get as far as possible. They all walked this time, trying to conserve as much energy as possible. Cynder was again in deep though think about how Spyro would react if she told him again. He might not want to talk to her again or ever see her again. She pushed the subject to the back of her mind with a small shake of her head and concentrated on walking. Sora once again glanced at Cynder and saw her thinking and shaking her head. Now he knew Cynder was thinking about a big distraction of some kind. It was a kind that had a lot of affection and a lot of passion in it. It was desire and the feeling of someone being there for you. It was the constant knowing that you had a friend for life that would do anything for you.

It was… the great feeling of love.

**A/N: Like where this is going. Please review for any ideas that you would like Sora to approach Cynder about her untold feelings. Sorry for the lack of detail. Once again: writer's block. I'm going to include that mysterious dragoness in the next chapter so if you want the next chapter then you will look at the message below.**

**I have a couple ideas I wanna run by you guys about that dragoness's name. I'm thinking maybe Lazurite (nicknamed Lazzie) or Midnight Divinity (nicknamed Div or Divy) or Sapphire Blu (nicknamed Saph). Let me know which one you would like to be her name (I'll set up a poll on my profile. Go check it out).**


	6. Asleep Under the Stars

**A/N: Hello everybody! Been a while huh? I tried to make this chapter longer this time, but it was a little difficult. Enjoy! R&R**

Chapter 6

As night fell, Sora, Spyro, Cynder, Goofy and Donald covered a decent amount of ground to the temple. The journey was quiet, no one said a word especially Sora because he just discovered Cynder's secret; her fairly large secret in a little more exaggeration. He avoided eye contact, but also avoided showing it making himself seem concentrated on the journey ahead. When night did fall, they had entered a small clearing in the forest which was the perfect place to sleep under the stars.

"Okay," started Sora, "as we recently heard of Spyro and Cynder's escapade and the hardships they'd gone through, Donald; you gather some water, Goofy; you hunt for food and I'll gather firewood. Just to give you guys a break from work for once and relax a little."

"You don't need to do that Sora," stated Cynder.

"Oh yes we do, just enjoy yourselves until we get back."

Donald headed to the south with his wand equipped towards the Silver River and Goofy headed East with his shield towards the woods. Sora headed North with nothing, but his bare hands to collect suitable fire material. Ten minutes in, Donald came trudging back with three buckets worth of water infused within his staff, obviously exhausted from the weight of the water.

"Phew, never… again," panted Donald.

"How did you get to the silver river and back in ten minutes," asked Spyro, "It's a good two or three kilometres from here."

"Other than the fact that I ran, I used some of my magic to enhance my abilities," replied Donald, "In other words I was able to briefly fly and see in the dark with a kind of night vision spell."

"Then, why are you so tired?"

"I'm just a small duck carrying three buckets worth of water in my staff, which was in my hands, traveling at a great speed for me," retorted Donald.

Not long after, about fifteen minutes in, Sora came back with many sticks and rocks and he too was exhausted.

"What took you Sora," asked Donald, "there are heaps of sticks and stones around the place."

"Yeah, but not many of them were large enough for a fire," replied Sora, "I had to trudge through the forest looking for sticks that were as long as my keyblade and stones that weren't pebbles or boulders."

Lastly, about twenty minutes in, Goofy came back with a buck on his back and a slightly bloodied shield. He didn't seem tired at all despite the fact that there was a large dead animal on his back. By this time, Sora had the fire started and everyone had a drink of water. Goofy smiled, proud of his efforts to catch the buck and he sat down next to the fire lowering the buck on the ground steadily.

"Well I hope our efforts are to your liking," said Goofy.

"They're very good Goofy," smiled Cynder, "Thank you very much."

Spyro agreed with Cynder's comment and stared a little at the great buck lying in front of him. Donald sniggered a bit, taking that Spyro was very hungry.

"So, shall we eat," asked Sora.

"Yeah," everyone replied simultaneously.

Portions of the buck were cut up with Goofy's shield, which so happened to be probably the sharpest shield in all of Avalar. Half of the buck was given to Spyro and Cynder to share and the other half was put on the open fire to cook. When it was finished, Sora, Donald and Goofy divided the cooked meat between themselves and started munching happily on it. After a good ten minutes, nothing was left but bones and five very full creatures gazing up at the stars. Eating well, drinking well and resting well made everyone tired and almost ready to sleep. It was about ten O'clock and everyone was lying down, waiting for sleep to overtake them. They thought about the day before them and what they managed to accomplish. At half past ten, there was no sound, but the quiet breathing of two dragons, one human, one duck and one dog.

* * *

Sora woke with a start. He slowly opened his eyes expecting blinding sunlight; but none came, so he assumed it was still night-time. He lay on his back and looked up at the stars above him, thinking about the events that happened during the short period of time. Eventually his thoughts drifted to Kairi and what happened to her. He really cared about her and just wished he could be with her again. He suddenly heard a noise that abruptly disturbed his thoughts. He sat up and saw what he thought to be Cynder walking a little way away from the camp and sitting down looking up at the moon. He quietly stood up and walked over to her. Cynder sighed, still not aware of Sora's presence.

"Nice night isn't it," said Sora.

Cynder jumped a little and settled herself realising it was just Sora.

"Yes," she replied, "Tis a nice night."

"What are you doing over here," asked Sora.

"I couldn't sleep, I've had something on my mind," Cynder replied.

"Like what?"

Cynder sighed heavily. She seemed to have been thinking a lot about whatever this matter was, but Sora had a hunch.

"If I tell you, can I trust you," Cynder asked.

"You have my word Cynder. I won't tell anyone, not even yourself."

"Okay then," started Cynder, "Have you ever had these strange feelings towards someone you really care about? Like, _really_ strong feelings?"

"Yeah?"

"And have you ever felt like you want to be with that someone for the rest of your life," she continued."

"Uh… Yeah, sort of."

"Well… in all honesty… I… l-lo-… love Spyro," she finish quickly.

Sora looked at Cynder, slightly awestruck from her comment.

"I can relate to those feelings to Cynder," stated Sora, "but it's something I don't think you should hide from."

"Really, you think so?"

Sora nodded and began to tell Cynder about Kairi and what happened to her. She sat there listing intently nodding occasionally to signify she was still following him. When Sora finished she just sat still, deep in thought.

"So, you're saying that you also have someone you love," asked Cynder.

"Yes, but unfortunately since I'm here now with no way to get back on my search for her. I probably can't see her again," replied Sora.

"_I wonder if the new dragoness that showed up two weeks ago is Kairi_," thought Cynder.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep," suggest Sora yawning.

"Sure, oh and don't forget: tell no-one what I told you; I'll do the same for you."

"I won't even tell you let alone anyone else," promised Sora, "Just promise me one thing; tell Spyro by next week at least."

Cynder thought about it and nodded. Nothing more was said on the subject or any other subject. They went back to their respective sleeping spots and lied down waiting for sleep to once again take over, but little did they know that a certain black hooded figure was watching and listening on the entire conversation.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger (sort of)! Like this story? Leave a review and give me some feedback. I wanna change my pen name to Her0ofWinds, but I want to check if you guys want me to. PM if you think I should. Just a heads up for you guys and the people who read A Friendships Tale; when I finish either this story or the other story or when my fifteenth birthday comes, I will start a new story about myself as a character who found himself in the Dragon Realms. It will detail about what I think would happen if I somehow got there and what I would do (maybe).**

**Just giving you guys a heads up and something for you guys to look forward to.**

**Take it easy!**


End file.
